He Just Wants to Feel Safe
by Goddess of The Sleepless
Summary: By luck Daniel doesn't drink the kool-aid and now he has Max in his clutches. Will the Camp Campbell campers, David and Gwen be able to get him back intact or will they lose their snarky friend?


' _That was close…'_

A quiet chuckle leaves the blonde man's stretched lips; his icy blue eyes watching the single drop of poisoned kool aid, that almost touch his lips, fall to the ground. The idiot- _'David, that's the poor imbecile's name'_ \- had stopped playing his guitar and was now watching Daniel with a nervous frown. The red head had obvious heard what he had said before almost swallowing the dangerous liquid so there was no point in playing nice.

"Well David~ that sure was a close one yes?" Daniel sighs, pouring the cup out so he wouldn't risking making the same mistake. Keeping the crooked knife in hand he casually moves in front of the small table and closer to the other man, feeling the children still watching him intently.

"You really were trying to hurt the campers.' A soft gasp escapes David, eyes flitting between the knife, the blonde's face and the kids. His green eyes linger on Max, who is standing the closest to the cultist, and his fear dims a bit in face of determination. 'I should have believed Max the moment he came to me about you! I won't let you hurt my kids, I've sworn to protect them!"

While David raises his guitar threateningly Daniel's eyes travel down to the boy next to him. Max certainly had made things more complicated, really the kid was tiny and barely reached his waist but had somehow messed up his plans. His unique mint eyes were almost completely covered by his enlarged irises and a wide smile rested on his face as he stared up at the cultist lovingly, none of his typical annoyance or apathy visible. _'Hmm perhaps I can use him. After all it's not gonna be long before-'_

"D-David? What h-happened?" Nuff grunts softly, causing both men to snap their heads to him. He was rubbing his head tenderly and blinking as if he had just woken up from a heavy sleep. The cup slipped from his other hand and fell, the grass soon soaking up the purple drink in side.

The campers started waking from the mind change. And in just a few moments the others started to shake off the control too.

Nikki was still trying to clear her head when she noticed Daniel so close to Max. "Max! Get away from him you creepy cult copy of David!"

The others started to notice as well and were sending Daniel heated looks as they gathered various weapons from around them.

"I'm sorry kids, David, but little Max here will be coming with me.' The blonde mockingly sighs, pulling Max into his arms. The blade's sliver coloring looking dangerous against the boy's darker skin and it unnerved the others that he didn't seem bother by it at all, in fact he tilted his head closer to Daniel's chest and almost seemed to be offering more of his neck. 'Would you like to come with me Max and meet Zeemoog?"

"Of course Daniel.' Max chirps happily, eyes locked completely on the man holding him that he's seemingly ignoring the other campers as they watch him in disbelief. 'I'll do anything for you! I love you Daniel."

"Max can you not hear your self?!' Neil gasps, hands clutching his hair as he watched his friend get man-handled by this creep. 'Snap out of it dude come on you were the one that didn't believe this guy right off the bat! You even knew he was a cultist! You can getting out of it come on!"

David tries to move forward but Daniel only sends him a sharp smile and pushes the knife closer to Max's neck. The red head freezes, eyes wide with worry for his young friend. "Leave him out of this, I was the one that stopped you, whatever you want to do do it to me."

The blonde cracks his neck and gives a small chuckle. "That's a lie and we both know it. I had you in the palm of my hand, all of you, but it was Max here who almost caused me to fail my mission. I'm sure I can remove all the negative emotions from him and he'll be a wonderful helper getting people to ascend. Zeemoog will surely be willing to accept him after he repents of his actions today. It will be great for him, I mean look at how happy he is already!"

Max was cuddled contently into Daniel's side, blade still pressed against his neck but he eyes were only focused on the blonde's face almost looking awed by every word the man said.

Nikki made a noise of unease. "I've never seen Max look like that, it's so weird and unnatural. We have to help him somehow…"

"But what do we do?' Space kid whispers, staring nervously at the knife. Sure Max was mean to him at times but he could tell that the other was just sad a lot so he never took all his insults seriously. 'I mean we can't just take him down with that blade against Max's neck."

The group had gone quiet; while David and Daniel seemed to have a stare down the kids could only look between the two. Even the forest had gotten quiet, seemingly holding it's breath to see what would happen next.

 _*HONK* *HONK*_

David and the kids snap their necks around to see Gwen driving up to the camp, tires squealing slightly as she came to a stop. The only female counselor stepped out of the car and looked the group. At first she looked annoyed but it melted slightly to worry as she looked them over.

"Ok what happened?' She asks eyes moving back and forth over the kids and the table set up behind them. 'Why do you guys look so worried….and where is Max and that one guy?"

"WHAT?!" The group yelps spinning back around to see that both Daniel and Max had disappeared, only Daniel's violin and cup lying on the ground.

"Well shit…' Neil whispers. Blinking in shock at there the two had once been but they wouldn't reappear no matter how much he hoped they would. 'This…..is really bad."

"MAX!" David cries, falling to his knees as his guitar thudded to the ground next to him. _'Daniel took Max….what do I do?!'_


End file.
